Miko, Choji's Sister!
by Story.Writer.and.Creator
Summary: Miko is Choji's little sister and she is a very shy, quiet girl. a lot of the boys think she is pretty but are to afraid of Choji to try anything, except for kiba. Miko is a very calm girl and rarely cries, for she believes it as a sign of weakness. What will happen if she falls in love? Who will Choji let be with her?


Name: Miko Akimichi

Looks: Picture and wears a light pink hoodie and black pants, her black ninja shoes

Personality: Bubbly, kind, quiet when nervous or scared, very shy, and very sweet.

Friends: Her brother Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akaramu

Enemies: Akataski, Perverts (*cough* Jiraiya *cough*), Fangirls, diets, and loud people.

I do not own Naruto!

Miko's POV

I was quietly walking to the academy when someone bumped into me.

"Oh, Choji watch where you're going!" I yelled gently hitting him on the head.

"Ha ha sorry Miko! I wasn't looking." I just shook my head and dusted myself off. Choji looked me over and raised an eye brow at me.

"What's wrong, Choji?" I looked at him and he motioned to my outfit. I looked and put my hands in my oversized sweatshirt pockets.

"What? It's comfy." I blushed and waved before hurrying off to the academy. Once I got there I looked around and hurried to my seat next to where Hinata normally sits, but she wasn't here yet. So I just sat there quietly, but then the fan girls got there. I looked up and watched Sakura and Ino fighting over who got to sit next to Sasuke so I got an idea. I jumped up and walked over to him and whispered a plan in his ear. He raised an eyebrow but gave an 'hn' in response. I smiled and ran over to Ino saying that Sasuke wanted to meet with her at lunch then ran over to my seat. She blushed then looked at Sasuke who gave a small smirk in reply she giggled and walked away triumphly. Sakura glared and ran over holding me there.

"What did you say to Sasuke and Ino?!" She yelled at me making me flinch just then I was pulled away and held behind a familiar boy.

"Sakura, leave my sister alone." I could see Sakura cowering back from my brave brother.

"Cho-Chan, its fine." I placed a hand on his shoulder and he nodded walking away to his seat. I glared at Sakura then walked away. Once I reached my seat I saw Hinata come in blushing reader than a tomato. I giggled and waved and mouthed, 'Naruto and Hinata 3' she blushed redder and sat down stuttering about how that's not true. I giggled and saw Kiba come in with Akamaru who ran over to me.

"Oi, Miko-Chan, do you wanna be on my team once we graduate?!" I covered my ears a blushed a bit and I shrugged.

"K-kiba-Chan its n-not up t-to me." His smile faltered a bit but he chuckled.

"Eh, you're right Miko, but whose team do you wanna be on?" I shrugged and looked at my desk.

"C-Choji-nii-san's team." He nodded knowingly and walked away but not before whispering a small flirt in my ear causing me to blush redder than Hinata and passing out.

Kiba's POV

When I walked away and heard the thud I turned around and paled. Miko was passed out on the floor. I was so dead, my murderer? Choji. I quickly looked around then felt a terrifying aura behinds me. I slowly turned around and saw Choji and Shikamaru behind me.

"Uh, H-hey Choji!" I said nervously laughing while backing away when Iruka-Sensei came in and dropped Naruto on the floor.

"Oi, what happened to Miko?" I paled again and ran across the room to my seat, while I watched Choji picking up his sister. Not too long after she sat up and blinked than giggled.

Miko's POV

Once I finally woke up I saw everyone looking so worried and they had the funniest faces! I just had to laugh eventually everyone just smiled walked away except Choji who looked worried I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and sat in my chair. Once class started Iruka-Sensei said we would be getting new teams once we passed the graduation exam. I smiled at Hinata when we were told to leave for lunch and we talked about the exam.

"Do you think I will be on Naruto-kun's team?" She asked quietly. I giggled and nodded.

"I hope so. Maybe then he will finally see how much you like him." She blushed in agreement.

"Yo, Miko-san, how are you? I heard about what happened." I smiled a small smile as Naruto ran up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Oh, I forgot…um my lunch. Naruto, will you have lunch with Hinata for me?" He smiled and nodded while Hinata blushed. I smiled and waved while running inside once I got there Sasuke was looking out the window with Ino. I quietly hid back by the door and watched. I smiled as Sasuke chuckled at something Ino said. I was so happy she was being herself and not fangirl-Ino. But then a loud noise came as Naruto came running and rammed into me sending us both across the floor.

"Ow, Naruto." I muttered as I rubbed my head sitting on the ground and I looked up at the two.

"Um, Hey guys." I said quietly they both glared at me enough to scare me into running from the room. I wiped my eyes realizing I was crying and kept running even when I heard the footsteps behind me.

Ino's POV

I was having Lunch with Sasuke and we were laughing at a Story I told him about when I was younger, when Miko and Naruto came tumbling in. I was mad mainly at Naruto and so was Sasuke but Miko must have taken it the wrong way because she started to cry and took off running out of the classroom.

"Miko! Miko wait! Come back!" She just kept running her hair flopping up and down 'Til she reached the door running past everyone in our class.

"Miko!" I just kept running 'Til I tripped over my own foot and face planted. I groaned and sat up with Choji glaring at me.

"What did you do to my sister?! She never cries!" He stated angrily. I thought about it and gasped. That's right Miko never cries, she gets mad and stops off. I stood up and looked around and I saw her in a nearby tree punching it.

"M-Miko, c-calm down." I heard someone say. I looked and saw Hinata climb up to Miko. She turned and started to cry hugging her.

"Hinata-chan, T-they must h-hate me!" She said between sobs. I grabbed the shirt above my heart from the painful guilt.

"We don't hate you, Miko-chan." I said to her from the ground. She looked over to me and jumped down.

"But, you glared at me with so much- "I laughed and hugged her as she hugged back I responded.

"That glare, was directed at Naruto, from both of us." I heard her sigh as she slapped herself.

"I'm so dang weak." She muttered. I stepped back and saw the anger in her eyes.

"You're not weak, Miko." I said she nodded but walked away.

"Class will be starting. See ya there." She muttered and walked away. I sighed and followed her.

Miko's POV

I held my hands in front of me as my bangs fell in my eyes when I got to the class it was silent. I didn't look up I just sat down and stared at my hands in my lap.

*Next Day Still in Miko's POV*

I stretched and brushed my bangs from my face. My room was very plain, blank white walls except for 1 picture and a scroll. The picture was of me, Choji, and dad. I smiled and looked at it. (I don't remember if Choji's mom was in the series but this is my story and she's not in it.) I hugged it and set it on my night stand and went to my closet and got dressed. After finishing my morning routine I hopped down the stairs and grabbed a few pieces of toast and an apple.

"Miko, aren't you staying for breakfast?" I shook my head and told Choji I would meet him in class. He nodded and I left for school.

"Hey, Miko." I turned and saw Shika. I smiled and nodded.

"Hi, Shika-chan. excited for the exam?" He sighed and said it was gonna be such a drag. I giggled and told him it wouldn't be so bad. Once we got there I waved to Hinata and sat next to her.

"So? How was your lunch with Naruto-kun?" She blushed and smiled.

"I-it was v-very short. H-he left to f-fight Sasuke-chan." I groaned and laid my head on my desk.

"Hinata! You have to ask him out." I groaned she giggled and shook her head.

"i-I couldn't. I-I'm too shy. "I sighed when Iruka came in and had us start the exam. Everyone but Naruto passed; maybe he'll find a way to get his headband? I smiled and decided to head out with Hinata and Neji to celebrate.

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Wrote this at like 2 am. :P gotta love Choji as a bro figure. Please review I love reading reviews it's so nice to read them. Love ya! Write more if ya like! **


End file.
